


Only for You

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: any TV show. any. buying condoms by <a href="http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/">leni-ba</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for You

Castiel was completely out of his element. Not only because he was walking about on Earth as if he were a human, but because he was acting like a human. He was walking, driving instead of using his powers to get places. He was reading books for pleasure and sitting down at dinner. He was falling in love. 

He wrung his hands together, cautiously approaching the pharmacy counter. He was actually nervous, and if that wasn’t the most ridiculous feeling then he was not an Angel of the Lord. 

“Ex-excuse me?” He asked, leaning over the counter at the young woman standing behind it. She cocked an eyebrow. He waited. Finally he understood that she was waiting too. Humans were so strange. “I… I am planning on having sexual intercourse and I need the appropriate sexually transmitted disease prevention device.”

“Dude.” She stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

“I cannot get a STD but I think it’s the proper protocol to use protection anyways. At least, that’s what the internet said…” He trailed off, the woman’s gaze not doing anything to help his nerves. He was totally screwing this up.

“Behind you.” She said finally, pointing her finger. He smiled his thanks and turned around to face the display she pointed too. 

“Oh.” He sighed, eyes trailing over the many different boxes on display. He could feel the woman’s eyes on his back. 

“Cas?” He heard the chuckle behind him and it warmed him instantly. He could recognize that voice anywhere. _Dean._ He looked up and Dean was smiling, a rare smile that showed all of his teeth. Castiel loved him this way. “What are you doing?”

“I… Well, you see…” He waved at the condom’s shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Don’t worry, I got it covered.” Dean chuckled again, leaning forward to press their lips together. “I appreciate the effort.” He whispered against Castiel’s lips and Cas felt himself melting. 

“Only for you, Dean.”


End file.
